The One-Sided Romance of Amelia Pond
by Eloven
Summary: Amelia Pond, Time-Traveler. Amelia Pond, Companion of the Doctor. Amelia Pond, just a girl who happens to find out she's in love. Amelia Pond, who knows her feelings can never be returned. Amelia Pond, just a girl. Just a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Whovians! I'm Eloven and I'm relatively new to Doctor Who.**

***cough cough Matt Smith is best Doctor cough cough***

**Anyway, the Amyx11 shipping is awesome :3 so I join the many who support this pairing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Amy POV**

"Doctor, are you SURE about this?" I asked hesitantly as the Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS's controls.

"No," he scoffed distractedly, running around the mass of levers and buttons with his brow furrowed in an expression of extreme focus. "Now, do me a favor and shut up. Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against a nearby railing, crossing my arms and waiting for the familiar sound of the TARDIS taking us on a new adventure.

"Doctor, please-" I started impatiently.

"Shut. Up. Please, Amy. I'm trying to focus," he put his hands to his head, exasperated.

I sighed and said no more. As the TARDIS started up and prepared for…takeoff?...I grasped the railing firmly and watched the Doctor continue to flip switches and press buttons. Soon enough, the TARDIS was stable again and the Doctor jumped up, looking excited as usual.

"Amy, Amy, Amy Pond, do you know where we are?" he asked me in his cheery British accent.

"How in the WORLD would I know where we are?" I replied, irritated. "I asked but you wouldn't tell me."

"Well, in that case, I guess you'll just have to find out," he said mysteriously, opening the TARDIS's door and gesturing for me to go outside. I walked slowly out the door and gasped in awe.

"Rio! You took me to Rio! Oh, Doctor, thank you! I love it!" I gaped at the stunning view of beautiful Rio de Janeiro and then turned to the Doctor, who was grinning childishly. I couldn't resist. I ran up and practically tackled him in a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he answered, and I could feel his grip tighten around me, his well-built frame enveloping my smaller one. Then, I took a risk. One I'd only had the guts to take one other time. I brought my face close to his and lightly touched my lips to his. His reaction was not one I was expecting. I expected the extremes: either he would push me away in disgust, or kiss me back. But he did neither of those. No, not the Doctor. He gently nudged me away from him and gave me an apologetic smile. I blushed and looked away, embarrassed at the rejection.

"Sorry, Doctor."

"Yes, Amy."

What does that even mean?...

**Heehee, the shipping :3**

**I just love Amy and 11 together. The only person I ship him with more than Amy is me xD**

**But I think we all know that can't happen.**

**Anyway, see you next time!**

**(Sorry for the short chapter, it's 11 pm. Nuff said.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm back with another installment of TOSROAP (I didn't want to spell out the whole name)! Soooo, Amy made her move…AND WAS BRUTALLY TURNED DOWN BY THE DOCTOR! OUCH! Anyway, I'm only partway through Season 6, so I'm not exactly through with 11. I don't know everything yet. (BUT I do know the actual relationship between the Doctor and Amy, making this ship very wrong BUT WHO CARES THAT'S WHY IT'S FICTION) PLEASE DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING I'M CATCHING UP I'M SORRY.**

**Enough babbling, see you at the end of the chapter. Baiiiiiiiiiii! (Honorary Van Buren)**

**The Doctor POV**

I gave her a small smile and turned away, shaking my head ever so slightly so Amy couldn't see it. Oh, poor girl. I've already told her she can't have me, no matter how many times she leaves Rory to get me. I'm a Time Lord, she's human. It just. Isn't. Possible.

"…Doctor?" Amy asks me in the Scottish accent I've come to know so well.

I said nothing, but turned to her and raised my eyebrows as if to say, "Go on."

"Doctor, I…I'm sorry."

"Happens to the best of you, I suppose," I said nonchalantly, putting on a smile. "Now, let's enjoy Rio while we can."

"Oh, Doctor, it's beautiful!" Amy exclaimed, shielding her eyes with one hand and throwing the other to the sky. I grinned, grabbed the hand suspended in the air, and ran. Amy screamed with laughter and followed close behind as I ran. Down the beach, right next to the warm ocean waves. Finally, Amy ran out of breath and pleaded with me to stop. As soon as I let go of her hand, she collapsed on the sand, giggling and breathing heavily.

"That was…the most fun…I've had…in a long time," she gasped out. "I'm so glad…we don't have to…save the world today."

"Well, I think we both know that's easily changed," I answered truthfully. "Now, Amy, I think—" Before I could finish, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned at a sharp ninety-degree angle.

"Doctor? What is it?" Amy asked me like she always does. She propped herself up on her elbows and squinted at me.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I…saw something…" My voice trailed off and I stared out into the distance. "Change of plans, Pond. We _are _saving the world today."

Amy groaned and got up. "Can we at least come back here when we're done?"

I didn't answer, only returned to the TARDIS and booted her up.

"Now, Amy, do you have any idea what it is that I saw out there?"

"I never do."

"I saw a ripple."

"A ripple? Doctor, explain."

"A ripple. In the air. In space and time. I don't know what's caused it, but we have to find out before it turns into a crack."

"Like the one in my bedroom wall…"  
"Yes, just like that."

"Well let's go! No time to waste!"

"What do you mean? We've got all the time in the world."

**Hello again. Ah, short chapters. Filler chapters. Sorry, I'm all blocked up. But the action starts soon!**

**River: Spoilers!**

**Eloven: I KNOW that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy so far. Stick around! Rate and review! I appreciate it a LOT! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's Eloven again! So, I'm finally caught up! I've seen all of seasons 5, 6, and 7, including Day of the Doctor and Time of the Doctor. That part at the end when he reaches up and pulls off his bowt-**

**River: SPOILERS!**

**Eloven: Shut up, River, I'm sulking ;_; Peter Capaldi is too ooooold…**

**Anyway, let's just get to the chapter. I know some of you actually like my story so far :3**

**Amy POV**

I stared intently at the Doctor as he expertly (as expertly as the Doctor could, anyway) maneuvered himself around the TARDIS's controls, flipping switches and pushing buttons. He was muttering to himself and I swore I heard him say the word "sexy" under his breath, but I wasn't sure. At last, he straightened up and pushed one more button, which sent the TARDIS into a frenzy of shivers and jolts. I grabbed onto the nearest railing and shut my eyes, listening to the familiar _whir_ of the TARDIS in action. After only a few seconds, the box stopped moving, and my eyes popped open. The Doctor was laughing and fixing his hair.

"Ah, that never gets old!" he said giddily, clapping his hands together like a little child. He hopped to the doors of the TARDIS and flung them open. I shuffled after him, still a little upset that he'd rejected me AND ruined my vacation. He didn't seem to notice; he was so caught up in the excitement of what was probably his 4000th ride in the TARDIS that he probably wouldn't have noticed if an entire fleet of Dalek ships was descending on us. Fortunately, his childlike distraction gave me a moment of time to think. Why exactly had I tried to kiss him in the first place? I'd been traveling with him for years! And…he was…well, the Doctor! Maybe that was just it. He was the Doctor. Like someone I met once said, "He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and can see the turn of the universe. And he's wonderful." And it's so true. He's fire, he's ice, he's rage. He's the night, he's a storm. He's ancient, forever. And he's so wonderful.

**The Doctor POV**

"Come along, Pond!" I shouted at Amy, who seemed lost in thought.

"Huh? Where are we? Where are we going, Doctor?" she said, snapping back into reality with a dazed look still on her face.

"We're back in Rio."

"I thought we were saving the world," she said, crossing her arms and raising one eyebrow.

"We are!" I said, grinning. "We went back three months, and now I can get a better look at the ripple while it's new." I straightened my bowtie, whipped out my sonic screwdriver, and started down the beach back to the spot where the ripple was. As I walked, I passed two small children with their mouths open wide, their eyes moving from the TARDIS, to me, to my screwdriver, and back to the TARDIS. I stopped, winked at them, and continued down the coast, Amy on my heels.

We walked for a few minutes, as I kept stopping to think and take in the view. What were a few minutes when this ripple probably barely existed at this point in time?

I spent a moment with my thoughts lingering on Amy, and the kiss. It was wrong on so many levels, but somehow…

No, I thought to myself. Come on, keep it together. You're over 900 years older than her.

But the thought didn't go away. Amy Pond, the girl who waited. And, judging by her actions, she's not quite done waiting yet.

**I like writing as the Doctor! It's a real challenge capturing his bubbly personality without making him into David Tennant…**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! THANK YOU!**

**-Eloven**


	4. Chapter 4 (EDITED)

**Hello lovelies 3**

**It's Eloven again! I can see that you guys are enjoying TOSROAP so far! I'm so happy! I hope you guys continue to enjoy as Amy further explores her inner infatuation with the gorgeous Doctor :3**

**Enjoy! **

**NOTE: This fic takes place AFTER The Pandorica Opens, and BEFORE The Impossible Astronaut.**

**Amy POV**

"Uh, Doctor, shouldn't we be in a bit of a hurry?" I asked, half-walking and half-running to catch up to him.

"Ha! We have at least a month before we even have to worry about the ripple at this point in time. We're just trying to find its origin so we can trace it back to who or whatever caused it."

By this time, I was used to the Doctor rambling at ninety miles an hour, but I had to smile at the ridiculousness of it. I mean, honestly, he talks faster than he drives, and that's saying something!

Finally, we reached the spot where he'd seen the ripple. It was low tide, so he strolled down towards the water and studied the air closely. He then whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned...nothing, or at least that's what I thought. He flicked the screwdriver and looked at it. His eyes widened as he turned to me and said,

"Daleks."

**Rory POV (eheh, bet you weren't expecting that)**

Amy had been gone for an hour. She got some phone call and left the house, and she was still out. I didn't know where she was, but I did have a sneaking suspicion...

Suddenly, I heard the front door creak open. In walked Amy, looking almost the same as when she left, except that her hair was sort of...ruffled. As though she'd been somewhere windy.

"Where've you been, then?" I asked incredulously, getting up from the couch and crossing my arms.

"Oh, nowhere," she said absently, crossing her arms. She wouldn't look me in the eye. I furrowed my eyebrows, but didn't ask any more questions. I trusted Amy, but...

Later in the day, Amy went out again. I knew she was going to dinner with a friend she met a few weeks ago. I was still skeptical, even though she'd made the plan days ago. I hoped she'd be back by midnight.

**The Doctor POV**

"Time to go back for Amy again," I said to myself, flipping switches on the TARDIS's dash. "Come on, sexy...can't leave our lovely companion behi-" I suddenly stopped talking and straightened._ Lovely?_ I didn't usually call Amy "lovely"...not that she _wasn't_ lovely...

I hit myself in the forehead and turned back to the switches. "Get it TOGETHER!" I shouted to no one.

I found the place where I'd arranged to meet Amy, but when she came outside, someone else accompanied her. My eyes widened in recognition and my jaw dropped as I stared at the woman. She stared back at me, confused, and then her eyes widened, too.

"What's with you two? I mean, I know he's hot, but come on..." Amy raised an eyebrow.

The woman ran to me and we embraced. I couldn't believe it. After all this time...

"Martha," I whispered, tears spilling from my eyes. _How humany-wumany! _I scolded myself.

"Doctor," she answered, hugging me tighter. "I...I never thought I'd see you again...But is it really you? You don't look anything like before..." She pulled away and studied my face. I quickly wiped away any trace of tears.

"Regeneration! New face, new attitude," I said quickly, putting on a smile and tugging at my bowtie.

Meanwhile, Amy stood a few paces away, eyes narrowed in an expression of mixed confusion and impatience.

"Amy, Martha was one of my...er...companions...before I met you."

Amy's face dropped the impatience and replaced it with shock. "Oh, my God..."

Martha smiled, tears rushing down her dark cheeks. "Oh, Amy, what were the odds?" She hugged Amy tightly, and Amy still looked like someone told her I'd died.

"Ey, get over it already!" I grinned as Martha finally let go of the stiff-as-a-board Amy.

"Now, I don't know about you girls, but I'm thirsty for an adventure." Martha's eyes shone. She was ready. "Let's go kick some Dalek butt!" Amy hit her fist into her open palm and smirked.

"Man, it's good to be back!" Martha laughed and followed me into the TARDIS, just like old times. Amy followed close behind, but her usual sassy gait was replaced with a tired-looking stride I had never seen before. I dismissed it and went back to the TARDIS, setting the arrival date to a week from now. But not here. No, we were going to Skaro.

**Amy POV**

Great. Another woman to whisk my perfect Doctor away from me. I knew the Doctor had had other companions, but Martha was quite attractive. And it seemed like she and the Doctor would get along well. I entered the TARDIS to see Martha leaning on my favorite spot on the railing, the part right near where the Doctor did most of the TARDIS's programming, if you can call it that. I strode over to Martha and asked her the burning question:

"What was he like? You know, when you traveled with him?"

Martha thought for a moment before she spoke. "He looked...older. Not just the physical type of older, but the mental type, too." She stopped to think again.

"He wore white-and-red trainers and a pinstripe suit. His hair was messy, always looked like he'd woken up that morning and decided he didn't need to brush it." Martha smiled, remembering. I felt a slight breeze of relief, realizing that Martha loved _her_ Doctor. But this is _my_ Doctor. My Doctor, my rules.

**A/N: Rose loved two Doctors. Sorry Amy.**

**Yes, I realize Amy was being really selfish here, but she's supposed to be in love with the Doctor, and I know if I was in her situation I would be jealous too.**

**-Eloven**


End file.
